Rose Harper
|history= The Original Rose Harper was born with a mutant ability that let her draw upon her own psychic energy and channel it into physical attributes. This lead to her becoming an exceptional athlete in High School, but due to her strong competitive nature she drew more and more upon her psychic reserves until she accidentally killed herself. Rose's father a world class genetic scientist could not accept the loss of his only child and attempted to resurrect his child through a combination of mental mapping and genetic cloning. The first five clones all proved to be genetically unstable or rejected the mental mapping never making it out of the lab. Then Roses father had a revelation. He combined the DNA with a highly unstable parasitic sequence that produced his first living clone he named Rose 6. Unfortunately Rose 6 proved to be highly unstable and always felt as if she was living a lie. She quickly went insane and killed several of his lab technicians when her mind rejected the mental mapping of his daughter. Rose 6 was put into a cryogenic stasis. Once more Doctor Harper tried again this time when he used the mental mapping he made the memories associative instead of hardwired. The effect was someone that remembered Rose Harpers life, but more like something she read in a book than the memories actually being her own. Rose 7 proved to be more mentally stable but there where side effects. Her original mutation evolved and became more parasitic in nature requiring her to psychically feed from others in order to survive. She awoke into the world ravenous and fed from the first person she saw Dr Harper. This blind hunger caused her to psychically drain Dr Harper to the point that he slipped into a coma. Rose 7 was arrested and placed into Juvenile Detention for assaulting Dr Harper and until a time when Dr Harper could awaken and testify to what actually happened. It was at the Reform School work farm that she learned to feed from the other prisoners and as her control of her new powers developed she learned to take in more and more strength. When a guard caught her feeding he came to interfere and Rose quickly turned on him draining him of his vitality. More guards came and tried to retrain her as she just got stronger and stronger with each new guard. Her strength, agility, and toughness where amplified to minor superhuman levels, and the facility was ill prepared to contain someone that powerful. She broke open a steel door and fled into the night. Rose 7 ran away to NYC where she lived off the streets. After being beaten and robed a few times she started to learn to defend herself from and brawler that would teach her what he knew. She quickly combined her powers with her aptitude for learning and became known for having a reputation as a hard ass. Slowly the people on the street got the message, don't fuck with Rose. Rose still lives off the street, and while not an evil person she will do whatever it takes to protect herself and to remain free. She is technically still a wanted fugitive for the Juvenile Department of corrections. }} Category:Character